The Challenge
by Iamtheradio
Summary: The most painful part of leaving the one you love is knowing they're never coming back.   Jacob/Bella A/H Little oneshot.


The Challenge

A boy and his girlfriend were lying in his bed listening to each other's heartbeats; the melody of the heart was their favorite kind of music. The boy looked down at his girlfriend placing a burning kiss on her forehead to show comfort; the girl sighed and relaxed. "I can't wait till our Forever," she whispered against him looking up to his dark black orbs. The boy sighed knowing that he didn't have forever but couldn't tell her. "Forever is a long time, Bella." He whispered back to her in her sensitive ear, she shivered. "I know, but I don't care as long as I get to spend it by your side." He looked down at her losing himself into her warm chocolate swirls; he was going to miss them looking back at him in love. He knew he didn't have much time with her left before he was gone. The aching pain in his chest killed him just looking at her and knowing what she doesn't know.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" her voice piped up, just the sound of her voice was like bells ringing in his ears. "What about we make a challenge," he knew the brunette loved challenges; her chocolate brown curls bounced as she rested upward. "Go on."

"Well, I challenge you to live a day without me and in return I'll love you more."

The girl thought hard on it; she could do it, and plus he'll love her more for it. "Okay, Jacob, it's a challenge." The boy named Jacob smiled warmly at her, he did the one thing he had to do; lean down and capture her rose petal lips. Bella welcomingly embraced the kiss which was laced with passion, love, and some other emotion she couldn't tell, but it felt like painful. Rethinking the challenge she thought to herself; could she really do this? It was only for one day of course she could. Her heart clenched just thinking of going more than I day without him. She knew she wouldn't survive, he was her air.

You need air to breathe.

"So I can't come see you?"

"No, no communication whatsoever and no cheating." He joked to the brunette, her lips curled up into a soft smile.

Looking up at his russet skin and felt jealousy pang her for his beauty; as the moonlight shined through the window the couple began showing each other just how much they needed one another. "That was beautiful, I love you Jacob," she breathe, cuddling her naked body to his naked one. All the russet skinned boy could do was nod, fearing to ruin the moment he had left with her.

"The challenge starts first thing in the morning?" she asked while tracing circles on the boy's chest. "Yep," staring at her face he knew he couldn't wait to get this over with, hoping the pain he was feeling would be gone when the time comes. He saw the girl's eyes begin to flutter, humming her sweet lullaby his mother used to sing when he was little and had nightmares. Bella started drifting off into a peaceful sleep in her lover's arms, just right where she belonged.

The next early morning came waking up the girl who had a challenge to beat, looking at her boyfriend she didn't know how she could leave him but she had to. As she went to her house smiling excited at the plan to not be with him for the day without knowing that her boyfriend only had 24 hours left to live because he was suffering from cancer.

But she was having an internal conflict which was her struggle not to call him. Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours, and hours seemed like days to the brown eyed girl suffering through Jacob withdraws. Meanwhile, the boy who once was strong was now weak lying in his bed; his mother crying her eyes out next to him for her only son. His once lively eyes were now drained and dull, his skin lost some of its color, and his voice was weak and starchy. As if he was dying. The boy knew he was running out of time so he reached over to his dresser and got out a black marker and a sticky note writing something on it.

"Mom, could you put this on the casket for Bella?" the tired woman just simply nodded and took the note, her heart breaking for the two teenagers in love. The dull sky began to darken and he knew it was time. Looking at his mother he said," Mom I love you and Bella." He breathes knowing that it was his last breath before he landed into his awaited death.

Orange rays sneaked into Bella's windows as the next morning came to view, smiling she got up realizing she won the challenge. She lasted a day without him. She couldn't wait to go see him and collect her prize; dressing a pair of ripped jeans and a simple black button down shirt with boots. Little did she know the news of the day would destroy her, the girl's mother came in with tears rolling down her face. Panic struck her. "M-mom's what's wrong?" the middle aged woman just flew her arms around her only daughter. "Jacob, he's dead." Bella froze. Her hands began to tremble; her head began to feel light. "W-what are you t-talking about, I was with h-him." Her voice cracked as she stared at her mother's watered eyes. "Tell me you j-joking." But she didn't.

"He was suffering from cancer for over a month now, yesterday was his last day." The world stopped. Her heart shattered, her lungs was now clogged up making it hard for her to breathe. Pushing out of her mother's arms, the girl ran downstairs swinging open the door and waterfalls of rain came to vision. Not bothering to use her truck, she ran as fast as her feet would let her in the downpour. Her eyes were blurred but she didn't stop, not for the world, damn it for taking him from her.

She saw the little red house come to view, running in it her boots now wet with mud, and her hair and clothes soaked but she didn't give a damn. Pushing through a crowd of people and then she stopped.

She was him.

Lying cold and stone like in his coffin; unable to control herself she ran up and threw her arms around the coffin. Black tears leaking from her blurry eyes and onto his black clothed chest. "Y-you said y-you'd n-never leave me!" a warm hand was placed on her shoulder, Jacob's mom. She was trying to show her something, getting off Bella noticed at the side of the casket was a pink rose and a note. Looking closer she notice the rose was dreaded and almost dead. He looked just like the rose; one petal had writing on it with the words, 'I loved you' in black marker. She traced the petal in awe it lead her to the note that changed her world.

Holding up the note she read, "You did it baby, now you can do it everyday."


End file.
